The man she wants, but the life she doesn't
by Elephantsneedwater
Summary: Ida has loved Forrest Bondurant since the first time she laid eyes on him when he sick with the Influenza. 13 years later she's finally the woman he deserves and shes trying to make her way back into his life, but the moonshine business is about to get more difficult and Ida can't help but retreat from the life she doesn't want, but she keeps coming back for the man she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just saw this movie and fell absolutely in love with Tom Hardy's character Forrest. Its going to take place during the movie, but it;s not going to be one of those replace Maggie with an OC. Maggie will still be there, but so will my OC Ida Willson. This is my take n it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The first time I ever saw Forrest Bondurant was in 1918, he was 17 and the Spanish flu had bed ridden him and his poor parents. I was studying to be a nurse at the time and one of the doctors I was under had them as patients. His parents had died earlier that morning and everyone expected him too as well, but somehow by the grace of God or just dumb luck he pulled through and I along with everyone else was just as shocked. He on the other hand was not shocked at all, he just walked on out towards the station like nothing even happened. Like he wasn't affected by the fact that his parents had just died. It might've bothered him eventually, but that day and that following week, hell even at the funeral- he was not fazed. There were rumors that he and his brothers were indestructible. It was a tale that started when his older brother, Howard, came back from war after his entire Battalion was wiped out. It was even more believable after Forrest had walked away that day.

That was 13 years ago and I still reside in Franklin County, but as a nurse now. The Bondurant Brothers are all grown now and still kicking. Since the Prohibition passed a few years back they've been supplying the County with Moonshine, the best around. My father even buys some from them every now and then. I, myself try to stay away from the business all together, but my mind keeps straying to Forrest, He's grown into a very handsome, rugged, stable man over the years. I see them every now and then when I pass the station on my way to work or I see them in town. Forrest always gives me a nod when we cross paths. I always smile and blush ducking my head like a school girl with a crush.

On this particular hot and bright summer day I decide to stop by the Station. Once I enter Cricket smiles and waves at me.

"Hi, Ms. Ida,"

"Hello, Cricket. How are you today?"

Cricket is such a sweetheart always brings my family the knitting's of his Great aunts. I smile at him as a blush creeps up his neck as I take a seat next to him. There's a woman who enters from the back carrying a large case of unpeeled potatoes. I smile at her and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Ida Wilson. It's nice to meet you,"

The pretty red head smiles at me," Maggie Buford, pleasure,"

Her smile is a bit tense as if she's trying to size me up. I smooth out my grey blouse and black skirt and wonder if my dark hair is out of place or my lipstick is smudged. She grabs a peeler from the cupboard and carries the case outside.

I turn to Cricket,"Since when does a woman like her work here?"

Cricket peers up at me and smiles at the thought of the other woman,"Oh, a few weeks now. Forrest hired her,"

At the mention of his name my heart flutters,"Oh, did he now?" I say looking out the window to see Maggie working away at the potatoes,"I'm going to see if she needs any help," I said standing up,"Oh, Cricket, my mother is waiting fr new knits,"

"I'll go see if there are any ready right now, Ms. Ida!"

Cricket dove pass me running fast down the street towards his house. The air outside was heavy, but there was a slight breeze that ruffled my skirt as I took a seat next to Maggie. She smiled at me.

"You're not from around here," I said.

"Obviously,"

"What brought you all the way to Franklin, if you don't mind me asking?"

I watched her pale hands slice away at the potatoes with the peeler, she worked fast, but I've been faster.

"The city was getting to me so I decided I needed a change," She answered.

"I visited the city once to see my Uncle, it was loud and the people there are so rude," I laughed at the memory of man barreling through my Uncle and I because we were walking too slow on the street,"Welcome to Franklin County, we're all a bit nicer than the city folk,"

She nodded,"So far, yes,"

An awkward silence fell over us and I tapped my feet against the wood as she peeled.

"You know I can always help with the peeling. There might be another peeler inside," I offered.

"I think there's one in the back,"

I nodded and got up just as two cars pulled up. I recognized one as the Sheriff, but the other was too fancy. I decided to ignore the rumbling of the engines and search for what I came for. My heels clicked against the dull wood as I searched.

"Aha!" I gasped pulling the peeler from in between bowls. I quickly stood back up and made my way back outside, but the air had shifted and Maggie's peeling has slowed significantly. Her gaze fixed on Forrest and the men below. I recognized the Sheriff and his deputy, but the other man was new. I slowed my pace and stood next to Maggie, the man in the dark grey suit and grease slicked back hair had shifted his gaze from Maggie to me and I faltered in my step. His gaze was cold and unwelcoming. Forrest seemed to take notice of me for the first time since I had last saw him last week. His eyes locked with mine briefly before shooting to the man. A low grumble escaped his throat.

I watched him snatch the money away from the Sheriff and walk towards one of the cars. There was an older gentleman inside and after a few moments of what I believe were threatening words, Forrest walked back towards us. My eyes never left Forrest. I could still feel that man staring.

"Y'all want to go inside now," Forrest's deep gruff voice broke through the silence. Maggie was quick to oblige and was inside so fast I had to gather everything myself. Case of potatoes in hand I stopped short at the door when Forrest turned to look at the well dressed man. He had ended the conversation when he began to walk towards the stations front door, but that man was now looking at Forrest.

"You thinking of drawing on me?" His voice was slimy and the sun beamed off his greased locks as he moved his head.

And in that moment my breathing stopped. I could see Forrest body tense as they glare at each other. The Sheriff, un-clips his gun holster and my eyes dart back to Forrest. I began t open my mouth to call to him when he just grunts and walks away taking my elbow in his hand as he leads me inside.

"Who were they, Forrest?" I ask once the cars drive off.

He just looks at me intensely for a moment,"Check on Cricket, he went into the shop, Ida," and with that he walks to his room. Maggie and I exchange looks and she just shrugs smiling as if she knows something I don't,"He's not a man of many words, believe me I've tried," She said as she begins to unpeel the potatoes again.

"I know,"

I find Cricket leaning against the side of the station.

"Hey, need a ride home?"

"Yes, please, Ms. Ida,"

"Come on, then. Maybe we'll get something to eat on the way?" I asked pulling him under my arm. I've known Cricket for years, he was a smart kid, slow in some areas, but very sweet. We ended up going to a diner a bit out of town. He was worried I was spending too much money, but I let him know that I was allowed to splurge every now and then. While we ate he told me of what Jack had found the other day. He showed me an empty shell and I remembered that there was a shootout in the middle of town.

The downside of eating aways out of town is that after I dropped Cricket off at his house it was already dark. I rarely drove at night. Tried to avoid it if I could. I made it home safely and was glad to see my bed. After I showered and dressed for bed my mind wouldn't let me sleep. It kept trying to make sense of what had happened earlier today. That man in the suit seemed to be of high power, maybe a new special deputy or something. With all these new higher ups in town, they're going to have to be careful with their business. I shut my light off and rolled over forcing myself to sleep.

"Ida! Don't forget, Wilbur needs a new bedpan," Doctor Rodgers exclaimed.

"Got it, you know after i change the sheets on the four beds you asked of me," I groaned sliding into the supply closet grabbing a bedpan. I quickly maneuvered past a few other nurses and made my way to the empty room. I was finishing up the second bed when I noticed someone had staggered into the room clutching their side.

"Ms. Ida! You have to help Jack," Cricket cried suddenly in the room. He placed his best friend on the bed and I quickly hurried over.

"Jack? What happened to Jack, Cricket?" I asked as I took off his hat that was covering his face. There was a lot of blood and my stomach churned at the sight of how swollen his face was. It looked as if Cricket had tried to wipe some of the blood away.

Jack was in a lot of pain so I tried to be as gentle as I could and worked quickly. Nothing was broken so it was easier to work when nothing needed to be set.

"He came right into my house and then he saw Jack and just went crazy," Cricket blurted.

"Who did, Cricket?"

"The man from the other day,"

I looked up at Cricket confused, but then it dawned on me,"The man in the suit?"

Jack grunted and let out a cry,"Sorry, I'll be more gentle,"

I finished as quickly as I could. Jack had bruises all over his face and his ribs were bruised as well. I gave him a bottle of pain meds, not too much just a few pills for the next week to help with the rib pain. I iced his face to help the swelling and on my break I drove them home.

"Jack, I'm so sorry this happened to you,"

"Wouldn't have happened to Forrest or Howard,"

"Don't compare yourself to them," I told him as I pulled up to the Station. I parked and got out quickly moving to help him out, but either his ego or the fact that Forrest was sitting on the porch got to him, he pushed my hands away and walked briskly inside. I sighed and walked back towards the driver side when a voice spoke up.

"You didn't have to do that," Forrest said.

I looked at him and smiled,"I don't mind helping,"

He was in his usual high neck striped shirt and instead of his brown vest he wore a green sweater vest. Even in old clothes he still took my breath away.

"Maggie got it for me," He said smoothly. I must've been staring harder than I thought.

"It's nice," I choked out. My fingers rung together and he stood up from his chair walking down towards me. He stood right in front of me causing me to look up at him. His grey-green eyes shined bright in the sun and his lips pulled up in a knowing grin.

"I thought we agreed to not lie to each other,"

I stepped back, shocked he had remembered that night. It was well over a year ago now.

"I thought you didn't remember,"

He leaned down so his lips were by my ear," I don't forget anything," He said pulling away. We were so close now and my heart was hammering against my chest. His eyes fell to my lips and he leaned in, but my mind was screaming no and I stepped back.

"I'm so sorry, Forrest," I stammered out before rushing to my car. I slammed the door shut and drove off quickly not looking back.

 **That's the first chapter, I'll be sure to write more if it's taken well. Let me know how you all like it.**


	2. The Invincible Bondurant

**I had not realized there were so many spelling errors in the first chapter until I read it over after I had published it. I'm sorry for that, I do know that my O key doesn't like to work sometimes. I have to press harder down on it. I also noticed that my writing seemed a bit stiff. I haven't written in over two years. Military life and just life in general gets to you after awhile, but I hope to breath a bit more life into this chapter. Also thank you for my one follow and the seven of you who decided to read a very badly written first chapter (in my opinion). I hope it wasn't too bad to not garner a few reviews. I do hope this one is better as well. I welcome any type of reviews good or bad, I don't mind.**

 **I do not own Lawless or any of the characters except my OC.**

My foot tapped heavily against the tiled floors as I tried to concentrate on my paperwork, but no matter how hard I tried my mind kept wandering. Wandering to the voice that plagued my mind for years. The voice that had told me he remembers everything. What could he have meant by that? Could he have meant the fact that I had walked away from him after my mother had told me I couldn't marry him because he wasn't good enough for me? Little did my mother know was that we were already married. Married that summer in a town over so no one would know. He had even bought me a ring that I had never worn. Still haven't. I was whisked away and sent to school early. My mother had said that my community service and shadowing of doctors at the local hospital wasn't enough for someone like me. I understood that she felt like my life would amount to nothing with Forrest and my talents would be squandered by the normal life of a wife.

That's how her life had ended up. She was an aspiring writer, but that life was given up when she fell for my father. She didn't want to see it happen to me and in a way I'm grateful she did because I am where I had wanted to be in my career. I studied hard and advanced, but I've always remembered that ring in my jewelry box. It was his mothers. I remember seeing it on her finger at the Hospital before she died. Forrest had said that his father had saved up for years to buy the small ruby engagement ring. It was a simple band that had two small rubies around the center larger ruby. None of the stones were big, but beautiful and when that ring was slipped on my finger as a symbol of our joining at that courthouse my heart had soared. It was short lived though. I had to hide it from my mother once I gotten home and then I never put it on again. Forrest even had his fathers wedding band. I didn't see it on his finger.

"Ida, stop daydreaming and finish that paperwork. I'd like it on my desk by five," Dr. Rodgers bellowed and I nodded blushing deeply when everyone looked up at me. I thought I was hidden in the back corner, but I guess not.

I finished the paper work on my patients as needed and was headed to clock out when my friend Delia stopped me.

"Ida, are you alright?" She asked her red lips pulled into a tight smile as she walked next to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling sweat and a few loose curls,"Yes, why do you say that?" I asked punching my card.

She frowned," I saw the youngest Bondurant boy come in earlier,"

I held the door open for her glad to be out of the hospital and away from the stench of medicine,"Yes, what point are you trying to make, Delia?"

"Just be careful. Those Bondurant Boys are bad news, I just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt? All I did was treat the poor boy. It's not like I'm helping them run their business or something, Delia!" Anger had risen out of me so quickly that the shocked look on Delia's face mimicked my own once the words had bubbled out,"I'm so sorry-,"

"No, I get it. I was just looking out for you, Ida. Have a nice night," She turned on her heel and walked towards her car.

I sighed and kicked a rock,"Way to go, Ida,"

The drive home was quick and I was so glad to get out of my uniform. The nurse shoes always made my heels hurt. It was late now around six so I decided to dress for bed and make dinner. My apartment was nice and my lifestyle of never being in it seeing as it was so bare. I had furniture and whatnot, but it was always so clean and dusty at the same time. I didn't even have many photos. I had paintings...I glanced over at the clock and sighed. It'll be a late dinner today it seemed.

Mashed potatoes, chicken and broccoli was served for one forty five minutes later. I ate in silence listening to the clock tick away as I tried to keep my mind on the article I was reading. I was having no such luck because Forrest's voice kept creeping in. I wonder if he still thinks of me. Of course he does or he wouldn't have tried to kiss you, he wouldn't have said what he had said either. But he's known for years that I've worked at the Hospital. He saw me when I first got back. But he never came to see me or even tried to seek me out, but neither did I. I frowned and stood up from the table, done with my plate of cold food. I tossed it away and left the kitchen, turning the light out as I did. My room was cool from the summer breeze slipping through my cracked window. I slipped out my slippers and slid under my cool sheets. They tickled my bare legs and arms as I settled into bed. My mother had bought me this silk short and camisole set for Christmas last year. They were my favorite. The pale blue matched my robe perfectly. I needed to go to sleep or I'd regret it in the morning. The more I stayed awake the better chance I had of thoughts of Forrest. Hopefully sleep would help.

Sleep did not help. I bolted upright panting at the nightmare I just had. The night was still outside my window. No crickets were chirping, there was no wind. I reached over and tuned my lamp on my eyes frantically looking for my clock on my dresser as they adjusted. 12:45. I bolted out of bed and pulled on socks, grabbed a long cardigan and shoved shoes on my feet. Before I knew it I was out my door and speeding to the Station. I had had the worst nightmare in my life. Forrest had invited me over and everything was fine until he had told me all the horrible things he thought of me over the years. It was horrible. He had told me that because of me he would never love again and he wouldn't love me. He said I didn't fight for us. That I didn't try to stay. I wasn't even sure what I was doing right now, driving to Blackwater Station like I was going t make up for the last ten years. Like what I was going to say was even going to matter after all this time. What happened earlier could have just been a symptom of lust of seeing me so close. Yes, that's what it was. It wasn't anything else, Ida. I slowed down halfway up the road to the Station.

I could see the building now. It was dark so dark. They all must be sleeping. I've come all this way I might as well go and do what I came to do. I drove the rest of the way up to the station and parked next to Forrest's beat up car. He's had that since we were kids. I left the car on and shivered at the cold air as I made my way up to the door. I hadn't realized how cold it was. my adrenaline was pumping earlier. It was quiet and dark.

I knocked,"Forrest?" I listened intently and still couldn't hear anything. No shuffling of someone coming towards the door or Forrest's low grumble. I stood there for a few more moments and decided this was a bad idea all together. None of them were even here. I turned away from the door and quickly walked to my car. It was colder than I had initially thought. I sat in my seat and leaned my head against the steering wheel, cursing myself for driving all the way out here. Sighing, I backed out and drove home.

The next morning work was a bit crazy. There was a line of kids outside the doors and security guards and doctors were shooing them away. After I had put my coat and purse in my cubby and clocked in I made my way to Delia's desk. She was busy scribbling down notes.

"Delia, I wanted to apologize for the way I had acted last night," I said.

She looked up at me her blue eyes shining,"Did you hear?" She questioned. She was excited about something.

"Hear what?" I asked looking around, hell everybody was so excited ,"Did you hear what I had said? I'm apologizing,"

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot about what was even said. It don't matter now. You really haven't heard yet?" She asked standing up quickly from her seat. She took me by the elbow and led me to the back towards the private rooms while she spoke,"You know it was freezing last night?"

The memory of my little detour made me shiver and I nodded,"Yes, it seems like Summer is coming to an end. I really should have started that garden-,"

"Never mind about your garden, Ida. They say that the cold is what saved his life. Stopped the blood flow or something like that, but I've never seen a man survive an injury like that! Especially on how they all said he got here. He walked here! All five miles. Old Man Webber could have sworn he saw him last night too," She spoke so fast I almost didn't catch anything. We stopped at the double doors leading to the private rooms.

"Delia, I'm so lost on what's going on. Why am I here? I have things to do," I said.

"Not until you see it for yourself," She said opening the door, she gestured for me to go ahead.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I was here when they brought him in, go on,"

Him? Was it some gangster that was riddled with bullet holes and somehow survived? I walked down the hall confused as hell. Nurses were whispering to each other and Doctors were doing the same.

"His neck was clean off!"

"How did he walk here?"

"It's impossible how he survived,"

"The rumors must be true,"

I kept walking my heart beating hard against my chest as I began to feel hot. I had a horrible feeling in my gut as I neared the back room. It was the only door closed and as I neared it opened and Dr. Rodgers came out and I caught a glimpse of Jack and Howard, only the back of their heads, why would thy be here? I must be seeing things.

"Oh, good of you to join this crazy fiasco we call morning shift, Nurse Ida," He greeted me. I kept looking over his shoulder at the cracked door. He noticed my anticipation and smiled," I don't know how he did it, but he made it here for treatment with his neck almost clean off," He stepped aside,"Go on, he's your patient now. Nothing too tedious he's out of the woods now. His dressing will need changing in a few hours. He's sedated so he'll be asleep for the next few hours. He should sleep for most of the day actually. Come see after your shift so we can discuss. This is a great learning opportunity, Nurse Ida," Dr Rodgers explained and walked away.

I stared at the door almost scared to open it. No one had told me who this was,"Wait, is anyone going to tell who my patient is?" I sighed and ran my hand through my curly brown hair annoyed at how the morning was going. I guess I'll find out who it is on his chart. I turned the knob and ca,e face to face with Howard and Jack. I guess I wasn't mistaken when I thought I had saw the back of their heads. The look on their faces made my stomach drop. The room gt heavy as my eyes searched Howard's, but he just shook his head. Then I looked to Jack whose eyes were filled with unshed tears and his face was red. He was trying to be strong, but...why...? My eyes slowly traveled the room. It was as if I wouldn't let myself look at who was in the bed. Who was hooked up to the machines. I knew who it was. Howard and Jack didn't just cry over anybody.

My eyes finally landed on the all too familiar face. Paler now and glistening with sweat. A bandage covered his neck entirely, blood soaked through and I choked on a sob. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Forrest,"

 **Please let me know if this was better. I feel like it was. I welcome any type of reviews :) Thank you and have a great night. I might have some flashbacks in the next chapter explaining their relationship more. I was going to have her find him when she had went to the Station, but I thought that was too cliched. I liked her finding out this way better. It seemed a bit more believable and a bit more emotional then her finding him and taking him to the Hospital. I didn't want her to take Maggie's spot since I think that was a turning point for Maggie and Forrest's relationship that is going to affect Ida later on. I'll also describe Ida's appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Toodle loo, sweet readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. There will be more Forrest and Ida interactions in this chapter. I'll try to answer some of the reviews here without giving much away.**

 **SincerelyAnOpputunist: I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I was a bit worried that no one would read it.**

 **analuizmira: Haha, yes. I wanted a bit of a twist so I threw the marriage in.**

 **RhyeninHelaena: First, I would like to thank you for both of your reviews. I really appreciate it. Ida will be Forrest's romantic pursuit, but he's going to be stubborn about it based off of how his past went with her. It is about Ida and Forrest, but in order for him and Ida to be together again they have to squash everything bad between them and in the mean time Maggie will try to express her feelings towards Forrest. They're relationship is more of a 'we're together, but we're not," It's a bit complicated, but hopefully I'll be able to express it well in coming chapters.**

Chapter 3:

The air was crisp and cool as its swept throughout the room. It crept across my bare arms leaving goose flesh as it did. I stifled a chill and concentrated on my task at hand. I could feel him staring at me as I leaned over him to sterilize and apply more medical tape. He's been in the Hospital for a week now and the craziness that surrounded his first days were finally winding down. I was glad it was going back to normal, I mean you had a few kids lingering by the doors hoping to catch a glimpse of the Invincible Bondurant. I would shoo them away and they'd be back the next day.

We didn't talk much, not after I had broken down the first time I was made to clean his wound. It was clean across, deep, but a low cut. That and the cold air and snow that night was what had saved him. I was there that night. I realized that I could have been the one to rush him to the hospital instead of him walking. It wasn't me and he did walk, but he didn't die and I'm okay with that. There's no point of beating myself up abut it. Now when I check on him, clean his wound, bring him his food or try to get him in the wash, which he declines every time, I keep a straight face and try not to look him in the eye. As I stand over him and can feel his hot breathe against my jaw I fight t look at him. I keep a steady hand and finish up.

"Lift your head, please," I say and wrap the tape around his neck securing it by his ear. He lays his head back and I fluff his pillow and walk towards the front of his bed, scribble a few notes on his chart. My eyes glance at my wrist watch.

"I'll be back in a few with your lunch," I tell him and turn on my heel. I didn't look at him once and I hear him shift in bed and a low grunt escapes his lips. I linger in the doorway and sigh turning to look at him.

His face kills me. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are wide with anger and something else. He's biting his lip and I realize he wants to speak to me.

"Forrest, you still can't speak. Please, don't try to," I tell him.

He just grunts, but keeps staring at me. I avert my eyes and look at my shoes. This makes him angry because he pounds his fist on the bed.

"What is your problem?" I spit out, but Forrest just stares at me with the same expression,"I have work to do,"

I ignore his pounding as I walk out the room. Tears had sprung up in my eyes and I wipe them away as I make my way to the cafeteria to get his lunch. I try to get everything he likes. Today they're serving mashed potatoes with brown gravy and green beans. Instead of the beans I opt for Broccoli and ham with garlic sauce. It's not the best, it lacks color and vibrancy as other food has, but it'll do. I grab a milk carton and head back towards his room. I pass my desk and set his food down before I grab my sandwich from my desk, I set it out with my apple juice and proceed towards his room again when Delia stops me.

"Is he allowed to have visitors?" She asks.

"Not right now, it's lunch time," I tell her.

"Tell that to the woman in there,"

My body grows hot and my palms immediately began to warm. I swallow and walk towards his room. I stand by the slightly open door when I hear her voice. She's apologizing for what happened to him. I wait to hear Forrest grunt, but I peer in to see he's asleep. She's standing over him now with her hand on his and I clear my throat and walk in.

"Hello, Maggie, how are you?" I ask setting the tray on the nightstand. I put his milk closer to him and look at her.

"I'm good, I'm sorry, but I've forgotten your name,"

"Ida, I'm a friend of Forrest,"

"And his nurse it seems," She replies.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing,"

I smile,"You could come during visiting hours,"

"Oh, I hadn't realized,"

"They're on the door when you walk in. You can come by tomorrow morning if you'd like. Right now is his lunch time and as you can see he's not awake, so if you don't mind," I tried so hard for my voice not to be harsh and cold but I think it came across as just that because she smiled and turned around apologizing. I shut the door she came through and went out the nurse door.

"Doesn't anybody read the visitor sign?" I growled sitting harshly in my seat.

"I take it you didn't like his visitor," Delia said glancing up at me from her own lunch.

"No! I just- he was sleeping and if she cared for him she'd let him sleep and not sit there and try to speak to him. That's all," I said unwrapping my sandwich.

The rest of the week was simple and slow. I stayed to my routine and he stayed starring at me. I didn't speak to him too much. I would tell myself that I should, but I knew I'd either be angry or crying so I would just keep my mouth shut and do my job. In a way I'd turn my feelings off when I was around him. It was rather easy even when his brothers and Cricket would visit. None of his family knew anything about us. We were smart with how we went about our relationship. Times like now is when I regret doing that. He was to be released in the next week or so and he still hadn't spoken. I was worried that his voice may be permanently damaged.

The end of the week was finally dragging to an end and I was more than ready to go back to my apartment.

"Anything new today?" I asked Delia when I walked in this morning.

"The usual," She said glancing at me,"You look nice today,"

"Oh, this?" I said glancing down at my blue dress,"I've had this for years, thank you though,"

"Where's your uniform?"

"I spilt coffee this morning on the way out so I had to throw this on,"

I frowned at her as she put her finger up silencing me. She got up and walked to the nurses door leading towards Forrest's door.

"What is it?"

"Shh!"

She waved me over,"I think that woman is back. Visitor's hours don't start for another hour," She told me as I joined her by the door.

I could hear Maggie's faint voice and then a grumbled voice that was too recognizable,"He's speaking!"

"Has been for the past three days, full sentences and everything. The cut missed his voice box," Delia said. She must have caught on to my troubled look,"You didn't know?"

"No, he hasn't said anything to me,"

"That's odd," she whispered leaning her ear against the door.

Why would he not want to speak around me?

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know but he needs his rest, excuse me,"

She stepped back and I opened the door. Maggie was in a very beautiful dress and sitting next to Forrest on the bed. They both looked at me and I just looked at Maggie.

"I'm sorry to have to do this again, but visiting hours aren't for another hour," I said keeping my eyes on her.

"It's no problem. I was on my way out," She explained standing up and picking up her suitcase. I wondered if she was leaving. I followed her to the visiting door, shutting it once she left.

"I'll be back in an hour to check your bandages. I'll also bring some breakfast,"

"Ida," His voice was raspy and trained, but it's the first time I had heard him say my name in a long time. I stopped walking but didn't turn around,"That dress was always my favorite on you,"

The sob choked out of me before I even knew what was happening I spun around and glared at him.

"You don't get to say that to me. Not anymore, Forrest,"

"You're the one who left me, remember?" He deadpanned.

I just stared at him in shock,"Not by my choice,"

"You didn't come back. That was by your choice now wasn't it,"

"You didn't either," I sobbed.

He just grunted and turned his head, looking away from me.

And that is how Forrest Bondurant ends any conversation that makes him uncomfortable. He looks away from the person who is speaking to him.

"Oh, you could have a conversation with _Maggie_ ," I sneered her name,"but not your own wife," I say opening the door to leave.

"And here I thought we've been married for the past seven years," He said coldly.

I shut the door behind me and squeezed my eyes shut. I let out a sigh and wiped away my tears.

"Miss. Ida, just the woman I was looking for," I opened my eyes to see the same slimy man in the nice suit that had threatened Forrest and beat had Jack, standing by my desk.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, let me know how you liked it by reviewing. Thank you!**


End file.
